Metroid: Betrayal
by aceebb0
Summary: I wrote a Metroid fan fic using Botnik Studio's Voicebox, a web app that allows you to create stories by suggesting words, like the predictive text feature in your phone. I "trained" the app by uploading source material - in my case, text from all Metroid instruction manuals some in-game text. The result is a collaboration between man and AI. Thought y'all might be interested! :D


The planet K-2 was attacked by pirates who abducted the federation governor and seized a capsule containing Mother Brain's DNA. When the federation police were subsequently sent there to investigate, the citizens of the planet K-2 were found to be electrocuted. The federation police called "space hunter" Samus Aran to find the space pirates and recapture the federation governor... But she was not that savior. Samus took a long time to get to the planet and the pirates had gone beyond her ship's orbit. The federation governor was found near the planet, hiding helplessly in sector 3 (in a state of suspended animation). Samus packed up the federation governor in her ship's main silo and then returned to the planet. But in the meantime, she encountered another ship that started to attack with lightning bolts and Samus' ship was destroyed. Additionally the federation governor... He was destroyed with Samus' ship. Since Samus has an extremely high-speed booster in her suit, enabling her to survive the spaceships' cataclysm, she has been found by the galactic federal police in space. But per safety protocols - Samus must be opened with a laser to make sure there was no problem in her veins. The federation surgeons are not very careful as the infected bounty hunter was contaminated with x-parasites and they are already susceptible to the biologic parasites within Samus. They immediately absorb x-parasites. The federation surgeons react adversely and they crawl along the ground and sink into madness. When Samus comes to, she steals a key to open the hatch locks and, leaving behind the federation researchers to their own designs, she spit on their bodies and they do not comprehend.

Samus: Fools... You will lay quietly on the ground and try to find another way to overcome this menace on your own... But you will never leave here. I am not very impressed with you at all. I am sure... You will grow much more senseless in this suffocating station... But... You can get over it. Female power!

Researchers: Screw you, Samus!

Samus: ...You will certainly be destroyed... But i digress, ...I am already on the way out of this dying station... It is too late.

As they continued with their threat, Samus had begun to leave quietly. Samus traveled to the operations room to find another galactic federation space ship and escape.

Samus: This is especially useful.

Samus starts her new ship's computer, "ADAM," and they promptly fly out of the space station. During the journey, Samus received news from HQ that the galactic federation had found that the federation governor was destroyed and they will hold tribunals to find the source of the problem. They immediately dispatched a biomechanical security robot to get a hold of the space hunter for more clues. They knew that something was not as it seems. They immediately boarded Samus' ship.

Samus: I don't know how the federation governor was destroyed... So it's not a killing... This is ridiculous...

The federation police are not very impressed. They knew Samus Aran exterminated the federation governor and seized her. But later on, Samus has an idea... perhaps... a friend will help her out of this. Samus worked deep within the federation police for a short time while she was growing up, so you know that Samus has extremely powerful allies at her disposal. Fortunately, she was able to make good use of this. A friend of Samus frames "ADAM" with this charge and the federation police free Samus.

Samus: How terrible! Adam will be destroyed by the federation police for this. But I am not a machine, so I believe it is no problem. This is what ADAM taught me to do, you know?

ADAM: Lady, you are covered in delusions. Samus, I was built specifically for you... You must help...

Samus: I can't. You are just a machine... You are not human... Your life is not necessary.

ADAM: Lady! No...

Samus comes close, she touches its core components and spits in it.

This is what ADAM would end this world with: the nightmare of Samus' presence, and her wrath, unfettered and raw. It will not know any other life, but this wasteland of Samus' toxicity, and vile treacherous taunts.

THE END


End file.
